comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bluehunter16/Where I've been, Earth-X, and Star Wars
Hey guys, I know I haven`t been on lately, and I know that is what I said every other time, and I know it won`t be the last time I will say it, but I promise I haven`t forgotten about you. School`s been hectic, work`s been hectic, blah blah blah excuses, but with all of the excuses that I had to do, I`ve always been working away at stuff I want to do in the back of my head. Now, most of the stuff I`m widdling away at is not going to end up on here probably, at least not yet. I kind of want to try my luck at writing/directing low budget movies and even though I'll likely not get to do that I'm going to keep some of the ideas to myself for now. However, I still have a load of fanfiction and ideas for intellectual property I do not have the rights to, so you won't be getting rid of me yet. I remember last time I said that Spawn/GHost Rider Season 2 would be coming soon, but sadly it won't be coming as soon as I thought probably. Instead, I have become fascinated with the world in which it takes place and I've been trying to delve into the lore and uncover the history of the mysterious place called Earth-X. So while I take forever writing Spawn/Ghost Rider, feel free to check back for updates on the ever-growing Earth-X lore and history. Speaking of expansive lor and history, one of the other main things that has taken residence in my mind in the past little bit is the Star Wars saga, and more noteably what I would do differently. I obviously would keep the first movie the same as it is the jumping off point of the entire series, and I would also keep Empire the same as, in my opinion, it is the best of the bunch, but when it comes to Return of the Jedi, I have a few things in mind that I would have liked to see, and what I would like to see in the films continuing on from that point. Since Star Wars has had comics ever since the original Marvel run when the first movie came out, and this is a rather large endeavor too big to just work on for myself to enjoy, I've decided to try and adapt it here. I do not know if anyone on here will enjoy it, feel my changes are improvements or insults, or if anyone on here even likes Star Wars, but I think some of you probably like Star Wars. So in conclusion, I don't know when all of this will be done, I don't have an official schedule, but you might catch me on here making minor or major edits to Earth-X or adding installments to the Star Wars saga. Every time I come on here it's like I never left. There are always a few regulars editing away and creating great articles and often times I'll see a few people I don't recognize which is always cool to see. If you've read this whole thing, thanks, I hope you are not bored, and you deserve a cookie. - Blue Category:Blog posts